


Вечер в баре на Фелуции

by Kamarien



Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: На кораблях ходят самые разные слухи разной степени правдоподобности. Иногда они развенчиваются - а иногда нет.
Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919371
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Вечер в баре на Фелуции

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2018г на [мини-челлендж «Семь мгновений»](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/?tag=5580264), персонаж — [Люк Скайуокер](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/p214507031_mini-chellendzh-sem-mgnovenij-lyuka-skajuokera-sbornyj-post-rabot.htm)  
> День 5, ключ: Слухи

_17 год от становления Империи, сектор Фелуция, кораблестроительные верфи корпорации "Инком"._

В баре-ресторане было шумно. Инженерный корпус корпорации "Инком" бурно обсуждал животрепещущую новость: к ним прилетел с целью осмотра новых разработок имперская комиссия. В лице самого главнокомандующего лорда Вейдера.  
Где высокопоставленный гость и потенциальный заказчик ходил, что смотрел, чем порулил и что на все это сказал, перетерли не по первому разу, и в ход пошли слухи.

Трое мирно обедающих флотских - два пилота и один адъютант - на фоне возбуждено галдящих инженеров просто затерялись... пока на них не наткнулся уже слегка подвыпивший главный сплетник всего цеха, Сунтир Фетт - мандалорец по происхождению, коррелианец по духу и любопытный фелинкс по жизни.

\- Вот вы, ребят, на флагмане служите? - пилоты кивнули. - И главкома наверняка знаете? - пилоты переглянулись, бросили взгляд на жующего отбивную молоденького адъютанта и снова кивнули. Сунтир искренне обрадовался. - Значит, вы нас и рассудите! Мейс, иди сюда!

Через пятнадцать минут к обсуждению присоединились почти все остальные посетители.  
\- Вот говорят, что главком у нас дроид!  
\- Люжь, - уверенно и хором возразили оба пилота.  
\- А что он в двух местах одновременно бывает?  
Старший пилот фыркнул.  
\- Еще скажи, что он телепортируется. Нет, конечно, хотя летает так, будто со штурвалом в руках родился.  
\- А глаза у него светятся?

Теперь рассмеялся уже младший пилот. Пиликнул чей-то комлинк.

\- Так он джава татуинкий или дроид? Нормальные у него глаза. Если бы светились, через маску видно было бы.  
\- У... - расстроенно прогудел спросивший.  
\- А я еще слышал, - протянул его сосед, - что он на расстоянии душить умеет, и даже на другом корабле! Прямо так, без рук.

Парнишка-адъютант вежливо улыбнулся и произнес во внезапно наступившей тишине:  
\- А вот это - сущая правда. Сол, Хан, меня милорд вызывает, - кивнул он своим товарищам и вышел.

Сунтир передернулся от морозного ощущения, осторожно повернулся к пилотам и спросил:  
\- А он вообще кто?

Пилоты переглянулись.  
\- А это - наша местная легенда. Личный адъютант милорда, Люк Ларс.


End file.
